Ask The Author: AwesomeJosh8596 Edition
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: REUPLOADED! Another one of those Ask The Authors.. Please send me your questions by PM or I will not be able to answer them.. Uhh, I guess if you're a guest just keep reviewing..
1. Introduction

A teenage boy with brown hair and roundish glasses appears in some random empty room.

"Hey everyone!" The boy announces. "Well, I have decided since it's very popular right now to make my own Ask The Author! Please feel free to ask me any questions regarding my stories, theories or anything else! Oh and I will be broadcasting the show right here everyday so please send your questions ASAP! I will also be accepting any offers for guests to appear on this show just so you know! Adios!"

The boy waves goodbye as his cameraperson turns off the camera.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! It was just an introductory chapter..**


	2. Axolotls and Spooky Neighbors

The screen fades in to see the teenage boy sitting in the same room whilst holding a stack of cards in his hand.

"Hey everyone! Welcome back to my Ask The Author! I've got many questions lined up for today's show." Josh announces to the viewers as he picks out a card from his other hand.

* * *

What are your views on Poptarts? –Lil Ol Gravity Falls

* * *

"Well, I haven't really tried any flavors besides Strawberry, Chocolate Fudge , and S'mores but I really like them! I especially like the Chocolate Fudge ones." Josh said with a smile as he pulls out another card from the stack.

* * *

Okay finally reviewing. *creepy whisper* answer my questions or you will die. *normal voice. Here they are!

1. What's your favorite Gravity Falls episode?

2. Would you rather spend a day with your creepy neighbor or Gideon Gleeful?

3. What's your favorite sweater Mabel has worn?

4. If you had the electron carpet, what would you do with it?

5. Do you like Waddles or Gompers more?

6. Do you play an instrument? If not, what would be your dream instrument to play?

7. Are you getting tired of all my questions?

Pineapples. That is all. -lalagirl16

* * *

"Whoa those are a lot of questions. Let me refer you to my lawyer. He's an axolotl. Haha kidding, kidding.. Sorry, I was on Alex's AMA on Reddit. Good times, good times.." Josh says as he gets lost in thought for a few minutes before he falls out of his chair.

"AAAH! Oh man, what happened? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be answering questions, sorry about that everyone.." He looks down at his card again "Hmm, what is my favorite Gravity Falls episode.. Well, I am really stuck between Gideon Rises and Dreamscaperers.. Well, I guess I can say I like them both the best since they are both parts of the Season Finale." Josh then proceeds to look down at his next question. "Would I rather spend a day with Gideon or my creepy neighb- Wait, how'd you know about Spooky Bobby? Are you secretly Bill Cipher or Gideon or something? Eh, whatever... I think I would rather spend a day with Gideon, he just seems much less creepy then that spooky creature."

Josh then looks to see what the next question was "What's my favorite sweater Mabel has worn... That's another tough one. I can't remember the ones she has worn. I guess I'll choose the pig one she wore in 'The Land Before Swine' It was funny how she and Waddles matched." Josh then looks at the next question "If I had the electron carpet, what would I do with it.. Well, I don't really want to switch bodies so I'll just burn it or something. Eh, I guess it would be funny to see my pets walk on it and then rub against one another.. It would be fun to see them all confused and stuff."

Josh looks down at the card yet again to see the next question " Who do I like better, Waddles or Gompers... I-I can't choose just one of them! I love them both the same! I'm sorry.. I guess I have to choose Gompers though cuz he's just so random. I especially liked it when he chewed the license plate off Sev'ral Times' manager's car. Well, onto the next question!" Josh announces as he looks at the next question. "Do I play any instruments... Well, I have a guitar but I never got a hang of it.." Josh then looks at the next question. "Am I tired of all your questions? Nah, you're aight, girl. It's all chill on the hill. Yeah, I went there."

Josh then pulls out the next card.

* * *

What's this about Spooky Bobby? What did he do?

What supernatural item/creature from Gravity Falls would you like to encounter?

Which journal would you like to read?

Do you have any sort of curse like your sister?

What would be your opinion on Gravity Falls doing a crossover with another mystery/paranormal show?

If you could have any item in Gravity Falls, what would it be?

Are you any good at dodgeball?

What are your thoughts on the Gravity Falls Season Finale

–Jace999608

* * *

"Oh no. This is gonna be good so grab your popcorn everyone!" Josh announces, trying to hold back his nervous laughter. "Well, Spooky Bobby is my neighbor that lives across the street from us. It all started when we put up our pool 2 months ago. He came over the day we had finished putting it up and my sisters and I instantly became creeped out by him. Within the next days we were going swimming my sisters noticed something strange.. HE WAS WATCHING THEM SWIM FROM HIS WINDOW! And he's no young guy either. He's gotta be in his 60's. And that's not it, he soon just kept slowly driving by our house to watch my sisters swim. So creepy.. But he also started coming over to our house so he could look at all the women in my house to check them out.. Gross. And just the other week, he followed my sister and I for at least 15 miles very closely. We were just innocently going to the library to drop off some books and movies, but no he just had to follow us which disturbed us deeply the entire ride there. I swear we need a restraining order against him. Well there you have it, that's the story of Spooky Bobby. Man, that was a mouthful.. Next question!"

Josh then takes a look at the next question. "What supernatural item/creature do I wanna encounter? Well..I think I'd have to go for the gnomes. Maybe I can encounter Jeff bathing in a pile of squirrels again. That was weird.. But then again I'd really like to have the body-switching carpet from Carpet Diem. That would be fun. Then again, it would be awesome to see the multibear. DISCO GIRL COMING THROUGH, THAT GIRL IS YOU! I'm such a freaky human being. Oh and I'd like to see zombies. I like brains."

Josh awkwardly looks down in shame before looking at the next question. "Which journal would I like to read? I think I would enjoy to read Journal 3 because I don't think reading the second Journal would be such a good idea." Josh continues. "Why do I think it's not such a good idea, you ask? Well, let's see.. I think that Gideon's mystical amulet is in it. I also believe that this amulet corrupted Gideon's mind without him knowing. He could have been a sweet innocent child but because he had the amulet his mind is forever corrupted, just like the Ice King from Adventure Time. The Design Nerd originally came up with this theory but I seem to also believe it. I didn't mean to make it seem like I came up with it! The book could have also caused Gideon to become emotionally unstable.. Kinda like PoolCheck! Well, this question's done." Josh says as he looks at the next question.

"Do I have any sort of curse like my sister? "Well, I'm really not sure.. I don't think I've got any ridiculous curses like her constant throwing of Frisbees at others' necks. Sorry y'all" Josh shudders. "Oh man, even though I've lived in the south for 2 years now it still feels very unnerving to say the word 'y'all'. I guess I'll always have that little bit of northern in me. Well, time for the next question guys!"

Josh then looks at the next question. "What would be my opinion on Gravity Falls doing a crossover with another mystery/paranormal show? "Well, I haven't really ever watched any other mystery-type shows before Gravity Falls so I'm not positive. But hey, if the other show is good then why the heck not?" Josh answers as he looks at the next question.

"If I could have any item in Gravity Falls, what would it be? Definitely the height-altering crystals!" Josh responds. "I feel as if I'm too short." He looks down but doesn't get to look down far because he is vertically challenged.

Josh then looks at the next question "If I could have any item sold in the Mystery Shack, what would it be? "Well, I already have a Dipper hat made by my sister so I guess I'll have to rule that one out. Wait a minute, I have no idea what's even in the Mystery Shack besides that hat and the grappling hook.. Eh, what the hey.. I'll just go with another Dipper hat. Dipper hats are pretty dang awesome anyways! Well, on with the very next question guys!"

Josh looks down at the next question.

"Are you any good at dodgeball? Hmm... Let's see here.. I haven't played dodgeball since 8th grade.." Josh continues. "Does standing in the back behind everyone count as being good? Eh, I didn't think so. I'm pretty terrible. Aaaannnd I'm talking to myself. I'm probably insane now. Next question!" Josh then looks at the next question.

"What are your thoughts on the Gravity Falls Seas-" Josh pauses and looks at his phone. "Oh look at the time! I gotta go! I'll answer that question and more on my version of Ask The Author!"

* * *

**Okay everyone ,Since I missed a couple questions I'll be answering them next time! Please continue to ask questions! Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
